


My Soulmate

by mk94



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Vlad, Jealous, Little Danny, M/M, Top Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: Danny was six years old when he met his soulmate. Most people probably didn’t believe in this but little Danny knew better.Has bottom/omega Vlad in it, just so you know. Sex only implied!





	My Soulmate

Danny was six years old when he met his soulmate. Most people probably didn’t believe in this but little Danny knew better.

 

 

“Ok, Danny, it’s your first time you meet Uncle Vlad. Please don’t say anything about his looks or anything else, alright?” His omega mother, Maddie, explained carefully outside of the hospital room.

“Why?” Little Danny asked, frowning when Jazz crossed her arms knowingly.

“It’s because he’s scared with ecno-acne!” The ten years old smiled for she knew more than children her age.

“What is ecno-“

“Ok ok ok!” Jack interrupted their children, quickly picking his little boy and knocked onto the door.

“No words from both of you” the alpha father warned and opened the door quietly.

“Vlad?” Maddie whispered, slowly stepping in, she silently motioned for her husband to come in with the children.

Apparently, their uncle was sleeping; not moving and only the peeping of some machines was heard.

Jazz quickly sat on the only chair in the room, showing her little brother the tongue when he whined to his daddy to also sit on a chair.

“Shh, Uncle V-Man is sleeping,” Jack hushed him and kissed him on the head. Danny just frowned and looked over to the bed only to gasp loudly.

There he was.

His face was covered in bandages and his silvery hair framed it so pretty. Danny was sure that when this man opened his eyes, they most likely be bright and shining.

The little boy noticed the rest of the man was also covered in bandages and soft towels.

Probably to hide his prettiness.

His parents just stood by the window, pointing at birds and trying to busy their son, but Danny always kept on turning to the man on the bed. Jazz was watching the man, a little bored that he was sleeping.

“When does he wake up?” She asked.

“Yeah!” Danny shouted, being hushed again for being too loud.

“Our friend needs his rest. The healing procedure is a long and sadly painful one. So we are here to give him support and show him that he is not alone.” Maddie explained.

“And while he is still asleep, I go to the restrooms,” Jack spoke up then.

“I need to go too!” Jazz whined, “Mom, can you come with me? The toilets here are creepy…”

Maddie took Danny from her alpha and put him down on the now free chair,” Danny, be nice and let him rest, ok?”

“Ok, Mommy”

The family walked out of the room. Danny took this as opportunity to climb from the chair over to the bed.

He huffed when he stumbled onto the bed, not noticing the body flinching. The boy eagerly crawled over to the man, watching his bandaged face closely.

“So pretty…” he whispered, touching the hair carefully, giggling. He stilled when the man groaned, shifting this way and that.

“Are you hurt?” the boy asked worriedly.

“Only a scratch,” the man muffled sarcastic, his eyes glaring at Danny.

But little Danny didn’t seem to notice, just smiling and giggling,” Your eyes are pretty…”

The man stilled, staring at the boy who was rudely crowding his space watching him,” Wha-?”

“They shine like stars…I like stars…I like rockets too…” the boy began to babble, blushing as this pretty man kept on staring. Little Danny always turned shy when he is stared at.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Danny! Mommy said you’re my uncle?”

“N-Not really,…I’m friends with your parents…” the man explained and Danny smiled when he heard the man chuckle.

“You are adorable, Danny” the man said, recognizing the boy from the pictures Danny’s parents showed their friend.

“And you are pretty,” Danny replied sincerely, frowning when the man looked hurt and turned away from him.

When his family returned home, Danny didn’t notice his parents looking at each other amused when he declared,” I’m goin’ to marry Vlad!”

 

 

Even when his soulmate doesn’t know it yet, Danny will do his best to be the perfect mate.

 

 

“I don’t like that guy” ten years old Danny glared from the kitchen at the stranger silently walking upstairs towards their uncle’s room,” why is he even here?”

“Uhm…you know, uhm…” Jack stumbled over his own words, rubbing his chin in embarrassment. Jazz, being a 14 year old teenager, simply said,” because Vlad is in heat and needs someone to help him through it”

“Jazz!” Jack snapped, hissing at her something that Danny didn’t understand. But that didn’t stop him to ask,” can’t I help him? Why does it have to be that guy?!”

“Danny, listen,” Maddie sighed,” Vlad is part of our family and as a family, we need to support him and protect him. Can you do that?”

“Of course I can!” Danny shouted, running out of the kitchen. The family just went back to their dinner when screams from upstairs were heard.

“Let go of him you monster!” Danny was yelling as the stranger, an alpha, came walking in in just his pants, raising his eyebrow at his family while lifting the boy by the hoodie he was wearing.

“Danny!”

“I was trying to protect Vlad from that alpha and- and-“

“Enough, young man! You’re grounded!”

Danny whined loudly at this, glaring angrily at the strange alpha chuckling at his misfortune.

 

 

And Danny was even more motivated to be the best mate when the accident happened.

 

 

Vlad watched the stuttering boy with amusement. The freshly presented alpha couldn’t look him in the eyes and Vlad just chuckled at that.

They were at his mansion in Wisconsin for the class reunion. Vlad happily talked to the former class mates when the music started and the blushing 14 years old Daniel asked him for a dance.

“You probably should ask someone your age,” said Paul, one of Vlad’s classmates, and laughed as he dragged the omega for a dance himself.

“And you should learn some manners!” Danny snapped, making Vlad laugh.

“Children,” Paul huffed.

“Well, he _has_ some point-“

“ **BEWARE!!”**

Vlad looked up like everyone else to see a floating man with boxes above them.

“ **I AM THE BOX GHOST!!”**

“GHOST!!” Jack screamed, quickly running to the center of the dance floor, lifting some heavy Fenton-ghost-tec and pointing it at the ghost. Maddie was fast behind, lifting up two ghost guns at the box ghost.

“Don’t worry! I, Danny Phantom, will defeat this ghost!” A young boy with green eyes and snow white hair shouted as he appeared in the room. Vlad raised an eyebrow, is that boy making a hero pose or is he imagining that?

The boy, apparently a ghost too, flew up and fought the ghost. Vlad silently watched them while everyone around him ran away in panic. Maddie and Jack meanwhile were shooting around after them, making Vlad snap at them.

“If I see one single article of the Packers damaged, you will pay for it!!”

He didn’t notice a large box attacking him and capturing him. “SUGAR COOKIES!” He cursed.

The omega groaned annoyed. Now he couldn’t free himself without his friends finding out about his ghost powers.

“I’LL SAVE YOU, MR. MASTERS!” he heard Phantom shout for him.

There was a shout from outside the box, some punches and then, Vlad fell out only to be caught by the ghost teen.

“Are you alright?”

“Uhm, yes?” Vlad watched the teen blush before clearing his throat and saying with a lower voice,” Don’t worry, you are save now…”

Vlad bit his tongue to not laugh at that right now. That teen was trying to sound adult, how adorable!

“Thank you, my hero” he simply said, grinning amused when the ghost made another hero pose.

 

It was in the evening when the Dairy King visited Vlad with a knowing look.

The omega sighed annoyed,” What is it now?”

“That Phantom boy is Danny Fenton,” the Dairy King chuckled.

“I know, it was quite obvious”

“And he saved you. And he asked you for a dance. He was quite a gentleman alpha”

Vlad took the comb he used to brush his hair and threw it at the giggling ghost. The ghost flew into the next wall to avoid the object but looked back inside to hear the billionaire yell at him.

“Stop it! I have enough of your day dreams! Before you know it, he will be panting after another omega! And even better so! A young alpha and the old omega?! Hah! …Redicules…”

“Oh no…a soulmate would never do such thing,” the Dairy King said with a sincerely smile.

“What?” Vlad turned around to find himself alone in the room.

 

 

No matter how difficult his goal seems to be, Danny will prove Vlad that he is the one.

 

 

“What do you mean ‘The Plasmius tournament’?!” Danny snapped at Technus 2.0 , the 18 years old grabbing harshly onto his collar,” What is that?!”.

“I-It’s a tournament many of the ghost who were once alphas attend! The winner of the tournament gets to spend the heat with the omega, Vlad Plasmius!” The technic ghost explained frightfully while glared at with dangerous green eyes.

“Why would Vlad do that?! I’m sure there are better options than this!”

“Sounds like someone is jealous~” Technus 2.0 sang mockingly.

“I’m not jealous!” Danny snapped, ignoring his burning ears and cheeks,” it has something to do with that idiot of a human alpha right?”

“Well…we heard something about a scandal in your world…so,” The technic ghost shrugged.

Danny growled at that, knowing full well what scandal the ghost meant.

That stupid alpha Richard, who Danny hated since he first saw him, tried to take advantage from his wonderful man, Vlad. And poor Vlad, never receiving the love that he deserved, fell for that to the moment he wasn’t allowed to go outside anymore. The money and business was almost written over to that scum if it weren’t for Danny telling his parents about this problem.

So Vlad was thankfully saved by his friends and sister (who didn’t hear a word about any alpha in her little brother’s life) and threatened Richard to never come back.

“Hmm... ghosts have nothing to do with the riches of the human world, that’s why he probably mate with one of you…” Danny came to the conclusion, letting go of Technus 2.0.

“And if I win this tournament, I finally can prove to him my loyalty and love! And being a strong alpha worth his attention!” The teen shouted excited and spun around Technus 2.0, “hey, can you tell me where and when it starts?”

 

Danny held his head high as he entered the arena. Ghosts of all alike were staring in shock and fascination.

Yes, Danny Phantom partakes in the Plasmius tournament.

The teen fought and defeated every ghost in front of him, taking no mercy on them. He had a heart to win over.

“Well, well, well…” he heard from behind and avoided a blast before turning around.

“Looks like it’s only two of us now, whelp” Skulker smirked, pointing his huge arm-weapon at him.

“Forget it Skulker,” Danny smirked as well,” I’ll win this tournament”

They attacked and dodged. They dodged and flew and attacked again.

“Seems like you really are motivated to finish this” The hunter commented suddenly, a knowing smirk on his robotic face,” May I know why you are here?”

Danny didn’t know why Skulker asked that but the answer was easy to tell,” because Vlad is worth fighting for!”

The halfa attacked with his ice powers,” Vlad deserves an alpha who is loyal, is honest, is strong…” by each phrase, Danny threw more and more ice daggers at his opponent,” and will love him from all his heart! I am here to prove myself to him! Because in the end, it has to be him choosing me!”

Skulker stopped fighting for a moment, chuckling.

“Such wonderful words, don’t you think so, _Plasmius_?” Skulker looked at something out of the arena, making Danny freeze to the spot. The teen slowly followed his gaze and shrieked shocked as he saw no other but his love interest standing there, watching him with wide eyes.

“Let’s end this!” Danny heard out of nowhere, receiving a punch to the face and crashing into the next wall. The halfa tried to dodge the next attacks but the thought of Vlad watching him after such an _embarrassing confession!_...Danny couldn’t concentrate.

And then…he lost.

 

Danny laid defeated on the arena ground, watching with teary eyes Skulker flying off with his Vlad…

“Well, you tried your best-“ was all Technus 2.0 could say before he was all frozen over.

 

Vlad punched the hunter when he tried to touch him. “Ouch! What’s with that attitude? I won!” Skulker growled, still flying after the halfa.

Vlad turned around quickly, glaring at the other ghost, pointing his finger at the metallic chest” You won but you tricked him. We both know who would actually have won if my presence were kept unknown”

Skulker watched him flying off, smirking,” oh, you wanted him to win-“

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Vlad snapped.

They flew in silence when the hunter mumbled,” I always thought that whelp would be the stupid one about soulmates…”

He didn’t react to Plasmius staring at him surprised.

 

 

And then came the day, where Danny was given the chance.

 

 

Danny took a short nap on _his_ couch in _his_ apartment. Yeah…living alone has its perks. The young man of proudly 22 years old switched on the radio to enjoy some music while napping.

His desired nap fell short when the news began, telling about a halfa being captured by the Guys in white and identifying him as no other but Vlad Plasmius also known as…Vlad Masters.

“They found out?!” Danny jumped up from his couch, staring at his little radio box.

He flew out of his apartment when the radio kept on telling the news about a kitten in a tree.

 

A white van was driving through the city towards their headquarters. The agents watched in disgust the man trying to turn ghost but failing as the collar, forced on him, turned him back.

“Stop trying, omega,” one of them hissed.

Vlad, exhausted and helpless, moaned heatedly and hugged himself tight, his head pressed to the floor of the van.

“I…I have…to get out of here…” he breathed heavily. The agents watched him silently as Vlad crawled this way and that, hating himself so much for looking so pathetic.

How stupid he was for not taking the GIW seriously. How rude of them for shooting him with a drug dart, starting his heat out of nowhere. Aren’t these darts illegal??

“L-Let me out…” he hissed at them.

The Van came into a halt. “Hey what’s wrong?” One of the agents snapped, slamming his fist at the little window at the front.

“Someone is blocking the way” came the reply.

Vlad looked up slowly, “C-could it be?”

 

The driver saw a young man in red hoody walking towards the van.

“Sir, please move away from the-“ The driver flinched when the man simply ripped off the car door.

“What was it?” the man said, his blue eyes turning bright green.

“Gh-Ghost!” He shouted, pulling out the gun and shot.

The man punched the gun away and threw him out of the van, then flying around to the hint doors of the van.

“Vlad? Are you in there?”

 

Vlad muffled angrily as the two agents grabbed him harshly, a hand over his mouth. He tried to turn intangible again, smirking when another electro shock overcame him but this time also shocking the two agents.

“ARGH! What the-!”

The doors get ripped open and Vlad could only smile in relief as he saw Daniel standing there.

And…wow, is that Daniel? The young boy turned quite into a…

“Hello there, looks like you have something I want,” Daniel grinned, turning into a ghost and making many people around them gasp as he revealed his secret identity like it was nothing.

“That’s Danny Phantom!”

“Phantom is Fenton?!”

“I can’t believe it!”

Vlad shook his head,” wh-why…”

“Your ghost identity was revealed, I think it’s only fair to join you in that” Daniel smiled at him.

And what a lovely smile it was-what?

Vlad looked away with a slight blush,” ju-just deal with them, I have other problems right now” he snapped softly, pulling at the ghost collar and holding his stomach.

Daniel simply grinned at that, duplicating himself and attacking the Guys in White while Vlad kept sitting in the far corner of the van, bearing the stupid heat while the collar buzzed against his skin.

It was an impressively short fight when the young alpha climbed into the van, breaking the collar with ease and holding a hand out for him to take.

“I don’t think this…is a good idea,” the billionaire panted softly, shaking his head at the hurt looking halfa.

“Vlad…do you trust me?”

“O-huff…Of course I do…”

“What are you afraid of then?”

Vlad just hugged his stomach tighter, the heat growing more and more.

“I’m too old for you”

“No you’re not” Daniel sighed then,” do you believe in soulmates, Vlad?”

That made the omega look up shocked. Again that word.

“Because I do, and I believe that…we are…soulmates…if you just give me a chance, I would do everything to make you smile, to make you happy…”

Vlad watched the young alpha blushed,” I…I love you Vlad…since I saw you in the hospital…”

 

Danny looked up surprised when Vlad let out a loud needy moan.

“I- I- Daniel…I ne-need you…”

“Wh-what?!” The young man blushed, looking around to see the people watching, police and ghost hunters all arrived as well, watching them.

“Now?”

“NOW!”

Danny quickly took his love interest into his arms and flew off, blushing when Vlad held close onto him.

 

Two hours later, Danny found himself next to Vlad, both sweaty and panting and staring up at the ceiling of his apartment. Vlad had a red bite mark on his neck, his hair laid open and shaggy from their earlier activities.

“You’re pretty,” Danny commented love struck, grinning as he cuddled his, _his_ omega, from behind.

He frowned when Vlad looked away, hiding his face behind his hands,” I can’t believe it…”

“What?”

“I slept with my best friends’ son…I mean…” he sat up and looked at the other,” I met you when you were six, oh holy cheese balls…” he groaned and let himself fall back into the bed, not hiding the fact that he enjoyed the smells around him, cuddling into the pillow.

“Do you regret it…?” Danny asked worriedly, slowly moving away from the other.

But the omega noticed his movements and put his hand calmly on his broad, naked, strong (Seriously! Keep it together, Vlad!) chest.

“This mating is the one I will never regret, Daniel” he moved closer to the alpha, clearing his throat a bit embarrassed as he put his head on Danny’s chest, right under his chin.

“For the first time, I don’t hate myself after sex”

He couldn’t stop smiling when Danny’s arms wrapped around him protective.

“I feel like I finally did the right thing”

“Maybe because we are soulmates?” Danny asked hopefully.

Vlad looked up to the alpha,” …yes…maybe”

He chuckled when Danny punched the air with a loud cheer.

 

 

It was all over the news. Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius aka Fenton and Masters are going to marry. Many interviews were made, many pictures were shot.

Old school mates read amazed the magazines with the couple on the front pages.

Fans were celebrating that their ship is sailing, whatever that means…

Paparazzi’s were scared away by family and friends to let the couple have their privacy.

 

26 Years old Danny groaned into his hands while everyone at the party was laughing. Sam, his best friend and best woman, was having the speech and Jazz, big sister and evil betrayer, gave her a video collection and pictures of him in his childhood.

Right now, everyone is laughing at little six year old Danny in the video, crying because his father told him “You can’t marry Vlad, he’s your uncle”

“But I don’ want him as uncle!” Little Danny cried, angry tears flowing down his chubby cheeks,” I wanna marry him!”

Danny glanced over to his newly wed husband, glaring at him as Vlad laughed his lungs out.

“Stop laughing…” Danny whined and his head slammed on the table, making everyone laugh even louder.

“Oh Daniel, you really are my soulmate,” Vlad laughed, hugging the blushing alpha’s side.

“And now after embarrassing Danny so much, anyone interested in embarrassing Vlad?” Sam’s voice shouted out, making everyone cheer and Jack Fenton running to the front, a bunch of papers in his hands, and starting to tell one of many funny anecdotes of him and Vlad in college.

“Oh…butter bisquits…” Vlad cursed, making his husband snort.


End file.
